1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging apparatus and method for covering the top and sides of a load in a stretch wrapping operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stretch wrapping is a packaging technique in which a web of film is dispensed from a film roll. The web is stretched and wrapped around the sides of the load to secure, cover and protect the load. It is well known in the art to support and maneuver the film roll either manually or mechanically. In wrapping the sides of the load, film rolls having a width equal to the height of the load can be used to cover the sides of the load without the need to vertically maneuver the film roll. Alternatively, a lesser width film roll can be vertically maneuvered to spirally wrap the film around the sides of the load, thus covering the sides of the load. In some instances, the top edge of the film is allowed to extend over the top edge of the load and rest on a portion of the top of the load to help secure the load. In other instances the film roll is maneuvered manually over the top of the load to dispense the film web over a portion of the top of the load to tie down and secure the load.
For some applications, it is desirable to cover not only the sides of the load, but also to cover the top of the load as well, to protect the load from the adverse effects of water, dirt, dust, and weather. In one known method, the top of the load is covered by dispensing a film web from a first film roll and wrapping that film web about the sides of the load to secure the load. A cover sheet is then dispensed from a second film roll and placed over the top of the load with the edges of the cover sheet hanging over the sides of the load. Additional film web is then dispensed from the first roll and wrapped around the sides of the load to maintain the cover sheet in position and further secure the load.